The last thing
by miss yewook
Summary: saat kim ryeowook menyadari yang dia butuhkan adalah yesung hyungnya /summary gagal/ yewook fanfiction slight minwook/ /YAOI OOC/ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


Tittle: the last thing

Author: arn

Genre: romance

rated: aman bagi semua

Pairing: Yewook, broken!Kyuwook, broken!minwook

Warning: YAOI, OOC

Cast:Yesung, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Kyuhyun

Semua cerita berdasarkan sudut pandang orang ketiga

Summary: ...

.

.

.

Seorang namja bertangan kecil memasuki pekarangan sebuah rumah.

Ting tong..  
Bel rumah tersebut berbunyi, dan dari dalam terdengar langkah kaki kecil yang tengah berlari atau lebih tepatnya menuruni tangga

"hati – hati wook ah"

Teriak seorang yeoja dari dalam rumah, membuat namja yang memenctet tombol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"selalu seperti ini. Hahahaha"

Namja itu tertawa. Hal ini sudah menjadi keseharian ah tidak, tapi kesemingguan, karena hampir 1 tahun di setiap hari sabtu namja ini akan datang ke rumah bercat biru shappire itu.

"kau datang hyung?"

Terlihat namja mungil dengan poni lemparnya yang imut bertanya dengan semangat. Membuat namja bertangan kecil itu mencubit pipi wookie gemas

"kau membawanya kan?"

Wookie bertanya lagi. Dia tidak sabar.

"tentu. Ini"

Namja bertangan kecil menyerahkan sebuah surat yang membuat namja bernama kim ryeowook aka wookie berdebar keras. Ryeowook menyeret tangan namja itu menuju ruang tamu.

"ah yesungie, kau datang"

Yesung berdiri dan memberi salam ketika melihat seorang yeoja tengah baya memasuki ruang tamu membawa nampan dengan air minum dan beberapa cookies

"kenapa repot ahjuma, saya sudah harus pergi"

Yesung menggaruk kepalanya spontan.

"hyung tidak boleh pergi dulu. Kau harus menemaniku membaca ini"

Ryeowook menarik tangan yesung, membuat namja itu kembali terduduk lagi. Eomma ryeowook yang melihatnya tersenyum.

"temani dia yesung, seperti biasanya"

Yesung mengangguk.

"apa yang dia katakan?"

Yesung menjulurkan (?) kepalanya, mencoba ikut membaca surat ryeowook. Namja mungil itu mendekap suratnya

"ya! Hyung, jangan mengintip dulu"

Yesung terkekeh melihat ekpresi imut wookie. Sabarlah yesung, bukankah biasanya nanti dia juga akan 'memamerkan' surat itu padamu? Yesung mengamati ryeowook yang tengah membaca surat. Kadang yesung bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi putih ryeowook. Manis, inner yesung berbicara. Membuat yesung mencubit pipi ryeowook secara spontan

"lagi – lagi kau mencubit pipi ku"

Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatan membaca nya, beralih menghadap yesung. Dia melipat tanganyya di depan dada.

"marah eoh?"  
"kenapa hyung selalu mencubit pipi ku saat aku membaca surat"

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya.

"molla. Mungkin karena kau sangat imut saat membaca surat"

Jawab yesung asal

"yak! Mana ada jawaban seperti itu"  
"tapi itu benar kim ryeowook. Melihatmu menggumam dengan senyuman, dan terkadang pipimu bersemu. Kau manis"

Sekali lagi yesung mencubit pipi ryeowook, namja ini terlalu addict dengan pipi ryeowook.

"ah aku harus pergi, banyak hal yang harus aku urus"  
"kau belum membacanya hyung"

Ryeowook memegang tangan yesung, mencegah namja bertangan kecil itu pergi

"besok kan hari minggu. Kita jalan – jalan ne? Sekalian aku akan membaca surat mu itu"

Ryeowook mengangguk dan mengantar yesung pulang.

Namja mungil itu memasuki kamarnya dengan masih tersenyum dan pipi yang merona. Ryeowook sekali lagi membaca suratnya. Surat dari 'sahabat' nya, lee sungmin.

_'Anyeong wook ah, apa kabarmu? Apa kau tidak bosan membaca suratku? Setiap minggu aku mengirimi surat. Kau tahu? Aku masih merindukanmu.. negabogo sip-eul. Apa kau merindukanku? Aku yakin pasti tidak. Tapi aku tidak menjadikannya masalah, yang penting bukanlah apa kau membalas rinduku atau tidak. Yang penting aku masih merasakannya. Merindukanmu dengan sangat. Itu lebih penting bukan'_

Sangat singkat untuk sebuah surat sahabat untuk sahabatnya, tapi itulah cara mereka berkomunikasi, bahkan sungmin maupun ryeowook telah sepakat dan berjanji, sebesar apapun rindu mereka. Mereka hanya akan bertukar kabar dengan surat. Tidak ada suara. Tidak ada telefon maupun pesan singkat. Bukankah ini lebih mengasikkan? Rasa rindu mu akan jauh lebih besar dan menyakitkan ketika kalian hanya bertukar kabar dengan surat.

Ryeowook lagi – lagi tersenyum. Dia meletakkan suratnya di meja tidurnya dan berjalan menuju almari, mengambil sebuah buku album. Namja itu membuka lembar demi lembar buku album tersenyum. Dia menyelami rasa rindu yang semakin menyakitkan.

"nado bogoshippo hyung"

Ryeowook mengambil selembar foto mereka berdua dan membawanya menuju tempat tidur. Memeluknya. Mungkin dengan ini dia bisa mengurangi rindunya untuk sungmin hyung nya.

"kau membohonginya lagi hyung"

Yesung menggeleng kepalanya keras, atas ucapan namja yang tengah duduk di depannya

"aku hanya tidak ingin kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu terulang lagi kyu"  
"tapi kau membohonginya"  
"aku menjaganya"  
"sampai kapan?"  
"sampai aku sanggup mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan sebenarnya"  
"kau egois!"

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan memandangi jalan di luar

"aku hanya melindungi apa yang akan menjadi milikku"  
"dia milik sungmin hyung!"

Kyuhyun berkata lagi

"sungmin sudah pergi kyu, lalu apa? Apa ryeowook harus menunggunya hidup lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengerang.

"kau tau aku juga mencintai ryeowook. Tapi aku mengalah. Lalu kau apa!"  
"apanya yang apa! Dia sudah pergi cho kyuhyun. Apa lagi yang dapat kita perbuat?"  
"kalau aku bilang aku akan merebut ryeowook, bagaimana denganmu"

Yesung mengatupkan bibirnya, menahan amarahnya.

"setidaknya aku masih memiliki hak untuk menjaga ryeowook dari pada kau. Aku dongsaeng cho sungmin"

Yesung menggeleng

"aku yang selama ini sudah menjaganya. Bukan sungmin!"

"wook ah, bangunlah. Kau tidak sekolah?"

Namja itu menggeliat tak nyaman, dia mengerjapkan matanya

"sebentar eomma"

Eomma ryeowook membersihkan kamar putranya, merapikan album foto dan meletakkannya lagi di tempatnya.

"cepatlah. Kyuhyun sudah datang"

Namja mungil itu bangun seketika.

"sudah? Jam berapa ini?"

Ryeowook melirik jam di dinding kamarnya, dan matanya membelalak seketika

"yak, kenapa eomma baru membangunkanku"

Ryeowook berlari menuju kamar mandinya.

"maaf kau harus menunggu lama"

Kyuhyun menggeleng

"aniya, aku yang datang kepagian"

Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya menuju sekolah mereka.

"yesung hyung?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Namja ini memang tengah berkirim pesan dengan yesung.

"hentikan dulu wookie, nanti kau tersandung"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan ryeowook, menghentikan namja mungil itu mengetik sms. Dia patuh dan memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku celananya.

"apa kau tidak bertemu yesung hyung pagi ini? Dia hanya mengirimiku pesan singkat"  
"tidak"

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan singkat. Namja ini cemburu. Kenapa selalu berbicara tentang orang lain mereka bersama.

"dan yang ku maksud dengan singkat adalah"  
"wookie ah, apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?"

Kyuhyun memotong ucapan ryeowook.

"em ah. Tentu kyu. jangan bilang kau belum mengerjakannya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan wajah memelas

"arraso arraso.."

Seakan mengerti arti dari tatapn kyuhyun. Berbohong sesekali tak apa bukan. Kyuhyun hanya tidak suka jika ryeowook membahsa yesung. Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"wook ah"

Yesung memanggil ryeowook yang sedang berbincang dengan kyuhyun. Namja mungil itu menoleh ketika merasa namanya dipanggil. Dan senyum langsung menghiasi bibirnya saat tau yang memanggilnya adalah yesung.

"hyungg!"

Ryeowook memeluk yesung.

"waeyo?"

Yesung mengelus rambut ryeowook.

"merindukan sungmin?"

Tebakan namja ini benar, karena setiap kali ryeowook bersikap manja padanya, namja ini merindukan sungminnya.

"kenapa sungmin hyung tidak juga pulang hyung"  
"dia tidak akan pulang wookie"

Ryeowook memutar kepalanya tanpa melepas pelukannya pada yesung.

"kenapa? Apa dia betah disana? Apa dia tidak merindukanku?"

Tangan kyuhyun mengepal

"menurutmu?"  
"kyu, sudah!"

Yesung tidak akan membiarkan kyuhyun merusaknya. Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar yesung.

"lanjutkan kyu, kenapa sungmin hyung tidak akan pulang"

Ryeowook menatap kyuhyun. Dia melepas kaitan tangannya di pinggang yesung. Mengambil duduk di depan kyuhyun.

"kau benar – benar ingin tahu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Kyuhyun melirik yesung sekilas, namja ini dapat membaca apa yang dipirkan yesung 'tolong jangan katakan apapun' begitulah ekspresi yang terbaca dari raut yesung.

"wookie ah, kau tidak lapar?"

Yesung berusaha mengalihkan perhatian ryeowook

"aku mau tahu kyu"

Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai ketika ryeowook tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan yesung.  
Tak.  
Yesung menyeret kursinya. Beranjak berdiri dan pergi.

"hyung mau kemana?"  
"bukankah kau lebih tertarik dengan cerita evil itu dari pada bersamaku?"

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya

"aniyaa"

Ryeowook mendekati yesung dan mengajaknya kembali duduk di kursinya tadi.

"hyung temani aku"

Ryeowook merajuk sekali lagi. Bukankah untuk ukuran namja dia terlalu manja pada namja lain. Memang seperti itulah dia. Ceria, manja dan selalu membutuhkan orang lain. Sungminlah yang pertama kali menyadari nya, menyadari betapa manis dan rentannya namja ini, sungmin lah yang menjaga ryeowook dari apapun yang dapat melukainya, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Sungmin melindungi ryeowook dari yeoja bahkan namja – namja berebut perhatian darinya. Yah, ryeowook memang terkenal di kalangan siswa, bahkan guru.

===flasback ON====

"sungminie hyung!"

Namja mungil itu berlari mengejar namja aegyo didepannya

"hyungg, berhenti"

Ryeowook tidak sanggup lagi mengejar sumnin nya, dia menyerah

"kau payah wookie"

Sungmin membantu ryeowook yang terduduk di tanah. Dia kelelahan. Namja mungil ini menyeka keringatnya sendiri.

"kenapa kau bisa sekuat ini hyung"

Ryeowook masih tersenggal. Dia mengambil air minum yang disodorkan oleh sungmin

"aku sabuk hitam wook, kau lupa"

Sungmin mengelus pundak ryeowook, membantu namja mungil ini menelan air minumnya

"aku lupa. Kenapa kau ikut martial art hyung?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"kenapa kau selalu tidak mau mengatakan alasanmu huh! Atau jangan – jangan disana ada orang kau sukai ya"

Ryeowook cemberut. Dia tidak suka mengatakannya, tapi dia sangat ingin tahu alasan sungmin berlatih martial arts.

"kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu hem?"

Sungmin menyeret ryeowook duduk di kursi taman, di bawah pohon yang biasa disebut oranng dengan white magnolia.

"aku hanya ingin lebih pantas"

Ucapan sungmin membuat alis ryeowook menyatu

"bicaralah yang jelas hyung, aku bukan orang yang pandai mengartikan sesuatu"

Sungmin tertawa membuat gigi kelincinya terlihat

"hiisshh kau ini"

===flashback OFF====

"kyu, mau kau bawa kemana bunga itu?"  
"ini? Ah, sejak kapan kau ada disitu"

Kyuhyun tidak ingat kapan ryeowook berada di belakangnya

"baru saja"

Ryeowook masih memperhatikan bunga majemuk itu. putih. Bersih. Dan terlihat rapuh namun kuat. /apa ini/

"aku seperti tidak asing dengan bunga ini. Ini bunga apa ahjuma?"

Ryeowook bertanya pada bibi pemilik toko.

"persik wook"

Kyuhyun menyela ahjuma, membuat ahjuma itu mengerutkan keningnya. Kyuhyun buru – buru membayar bunga tersebut dan menarik tangan ryeowook pergi dari tempat itu. tidak baik untuk ryeowook

"jamkkan man-yo"  
"waeyo?"

Ryeowook menarik tangan kyuhyun. Membuat mereka berhenti dari jalannya.

"kau membawaku kemana?"

Pabo kau kyuhyun. Alasan apa yang akan kau berikan sekarang huh?

"pulang. Tentu saja"  
"kenapa ke kiri, rumah mu ke kanan. Cho kyuhyun pabo!"

Ryeowook ganti menyeret kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendesah. Aku merindukan sungmin hyung wookie. Inner kyuhyun berbicara.

"apa kau tak pernah mendapat telepon dari sungmin hyung?"

Deg! Seketika jantung kyuhyun bekerja lebih cepat. Dia belum siap ketika harus membicarakan hal ini. Apalagi tanpa yesung. Kau sadar kau bergantung pada yesung kyu?

"aniya, terakhir kali dia menghubungiku, dia mengatakan dia sangat sibuk dan tidak bisa pulang"  
"kenapa sungmin hyung tidak pernah menghubungiku?"  
"bukankah dia lebih sering menghubungi mu dari pada aku? Dia mengirimu surat hampir seminggu sekali"

Ryeowook mengangguk

"tapi hanya berkirim surat. Tidak pernah menelepon ku. Aku merindukannya"

Kyuhyun diam, diraihnya tangan ryeowook, dan mengayunkannya. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan ryeowook.

"kyu. jawab"  
"kau tahu kenapa sungmin hyung pergi?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya

"itu karena kau terlalu cerewet dan ingin tahu"

Ryeowook semakin menekuk wajahnya, dia tahu kyuhyun bercanda, tapi tetap saja dia kesal

"aku serius"

Kyuhyun kemabli menarik tangan ryeowook yang tadi sempat menghentikan langkahnya

====flasback ON======

"hyung sayang wookie?"  
"tentu. Kau manis"

Sungmin mencubit pipi ryeowook

"lalu kenapa?"  
"apanya yang kenapa wook?"

Sungmin masih memakan kentang goreng yang tadi dia pesan. Ryeowook mendesah. Namja ini paham bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa membujuk sungmin mengatakan jika bukan namja kelinci itu sendiri yang mengatakannya.

"ceritakan harimu"

Sungmin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"kyuhyun tadi mengerjaiku lagi"

Ryeowook mempotkan bibirnya. Dia kesal setiap kali kyuhyun mengerjainya. Sungmin tergelak.

"haiss.. anak itu. dia hanya ingin bermain dengan mu wookie, jangan marah padanya. Ara?"

Ryeowook mengangguk, namja ini selalu mengangguk pada apapun perintah dan permintaan sungmin. Bahkan ketika sungmin meminta ijin untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di luar negeri. Anggukan yang disesali seorang kim ryeowook hingga kini.

====flasback OFF====

Ryeowook, kyuhyun, sungmin dan yesung. Kyuhyun merupakan adik kandung dari sungmin, dan keempat namja ini bersahabat dari mereka kecil. Tidak, bukan karena rumah mereka yang bertetangga atau apa, namun karena perasaan mereka satu sama lain kuat. Ryeowook dan kyuhyun merupakan teman sekelas, karena mereka memang seumuran, sedang sungmin ada di tingkat 2 dan yesung di tingkat 3. Mereka memiliki hobi yang sama dalam hal musik. Karena itulah mereka bersahabat. Namun dalam setiap persahabatan selalu ada yang lebih disayangi bukan? Kyuhyun memang magnae diantara mereka berempat, namun sayang. Rasa sayang dan perhatian yang lebih justru diberikan untuk ryeowook yang menyebut dirinya sebagai eternal magnae.

===flasback ON====

"kyaaaa! Yesung hyung!"

Suara tenor ryeowook menginteruspi setiap kegiatan diruangan itu.

"apa yang terjadi wook? Apa yang dilakukan yesung hyung?"

Sungmin berdiri dari tempatnya semula. Menghampiri ryeowook yang tengah memandang kertas di depannya dengan naas

"kertas apa ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kertas yang berwarna biru kehitaman itu, menghadapkannya ke wajah ryeowook. Tangan sungmin menghalangi pergerakan kyuhyun yang ingin lebih mendekatkan kertas naas itu ke wajah ryeowook yang telah berangsut mundur.

"kyu"

Kyuhyun meletakkan kertas itu kembali ke meja.

"kertas apa itu hyung?"

Kyuhyun bertanya pada yesung

"itu ketas wookie, tidak sengaja aku menumpahkan tinta ke atasnya"

Yesung melihat ke arah wookie, berharap namja mungil itu bersedia mengampuninya.

"maafkan aku wookie"  
"kenapa bisa tertumpah tinta hyung?"

Sungmin mengambil kertas tersebut, berharap ada yang masih bisa ia baca. Nihil.

"kau menulisnya dengan tinta biru wook?"

Ryeowook mengangguk

"kau yang pabo"

Celetuk kyuhyun, membuat ryeowook semakin kesal

"sungmin hyung.. eottohke?"

Sungmin menatap ryeowook menyesal, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa sekarang. Marah pada yesung pun tidak akan mengembalikan tulisan ryeowook.

"wookie ah, mianhae.. aku benar – benar tidak sengaja"

Ryeowook mengangguk lemah

"bukan salah mu hyung, aku tidak marah padamu"

Ryeowook menatap yesung, dia marah, tapi bukan pada yesung. Dia lah yang salah dengan menulis dengan tinta biru.

"tapi tulisanmu hilang karena aku. Sini akan aku tulisa kan lagi, kau hanya perlu mendekte"

Yesung tersenyum

"muahahaha.. apa? Jangan wookie. Kau lupa, tulisannya jelek"  
"ah kau benar kyu"

Yesung yang mendengar percakapan kedua magnae itu langsung sweat drop.

====flashback OFF====

Seorang namja manis tengah duduk di tempat tidurnya, dia dikelilingi banyak sekali kertas – kertas yang penuh dengan ekspresi kerinduan.

Tok tok tok..

Pintu kamarnya diketuk

"wookie ah, kau harus tidur"  
"sebentar lagi eomma"

Ryeowook tidak bangun dari duduknya, dia hanya menoleh sebentar ke arah eommanya.

"jangan tidur malam – malam chagi"

Ryeowook mengangguk, dia membiarkan eommanya mematika lampu kamar dan menghidupkan lampu tidurnya. Namja mungil itu membereskan kertas – kertas yang tadi bertebaran di tempat tidurnya. Dia memilih mengikuti perkataan eommanya untuk tidak tidur larut.

"hyung!"  
"wookie ah. Chagiya. Bangun sayang"  
"eomma. Sungmin hyung. Aku bermimpi dia lagi"

Eomma ryeowook mengelus punggung ryeowook yang tengah memeluknya. Dia merasa sedih melihat ryewook seperti ini sejak hampir satu tahun yang lalu. Sering bermimpi tentang sungmin. tidak ada yang memberitahunya bukan. Jangan. Karena ryeowook harus dijaga. Itu pesannya.

TBC

Note: typo? maaf /sujud/ ._. Ini part 1 masih pengenalan. Tapi fail kayaknya /plak/ ini ff g jelas mau dibawa kemana.. yang mau komen silahkan, yg g mau jg gpp.. haha.. sudah biasa dengan SR =.=

remember this! this is just fiction, not related with super junior.. hanya khayalan saya saja.. ok!

oh iya, saya hanya elf yang cinta yewook! :D


End file.
